The Story of a Hidden Night
by khabiara
Summary: Hermione decide ir en busca de un libro escondido en la sala común de Slytherin una noche cualquiera ¿Qué puede salir mal? Varias cosas. Pero el descubrimiento valdrá la pena. Dedicado con amor y cariño a Warelestrange. DRAMIONE


(Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen)

_The Story of a Hidden Night_

No importaba en que pasillo, sala o patio de Hogwarts te detuvieras, si le preguntabas a algún estudiante quienes eran los alumnos más destacados por su inteligencia y habilidades no habría duda de que dentro de las respuestas, dentro de las primeras a no ser que sea de Slytherin, figuraría el nombre de Hermione Granger.

Granger era el tipo de alumna ejemplar, valiente, dedicada, respetuosa, buena amiga, bonita y, por sobre todo, inteligente. Con valores que le permitían actuar y distinguir inmediatamente entre lo ventajoso y lo peligroso, entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Por eso ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante estaba mal.

Muy mal.

La joven se movió con evidente nerviosismo dentro de la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado "prestada" de Harry. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le gritaba que lo más prudente era volver a su habitación, que nada bueno podía resultar de un poco casual paseo nocturno a la sala común de Slytherin. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía marcharse hasta encontrar el libro, _tenía que estar ahí_.

-lumos- susurró. Con un movimiento suave su varita iluminó la sala lo suficiente para que la joven pudiera observar el lugar. Como era de esperarse de una sala común, los sillones ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. Había varios libreros, altos y antiguos. Algunos de ellos tenían también incorporada una mesa que servía de escritorio. Le llamó la atención uno que, en una esquina de la sala, cerca de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, destacaba por sobre los otros no sólo por su altura sino también porque sus libros eran grandes y viejos, pero minuciosamente cuidados. Sin duda _esa_ era la estantería que buscaba

Recorrió los títulos de la imponente estantería uno por uno. Buscando el libro en el cual el fundador de la casa más lúgubre de Hogwarts narraba su vida y reflexionaba sobre los valores sobre los cuales Slytherin estaba fundada. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando sus dedos tocaron la cubierta de cuero negro de un libro ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, con letras doradas en su lomo que dibujaban el título _El libro de_ _Salazar Slytherin_. Lo bajó hasta la mesa que descansaba bajo el librero y lo abrió con manos temblorosas.

_Notas sobre la fundación de la casa de Slytherin_

Retuvo el aliento antes de continuar. ¿Qué estaba buscando exactamente? Quizás era solo curiosidad. Quizás sólo quería saber porqué su procedencia era tan despreciable para _algunos_ magos. "¿_Que me importa lo que lo piensen de mí?"_- se dijo con amargura mientras sus manos se negaban a abandonar el libro. Pero aun cuando trato de reírse de sí misma, sus labios, secos de la ansiedad, no llegaron a moverse. Incluso si había una esperanza de lograr que la sangre dejara de ser una diferencia no había justificación para que ella estuviera arriesgándose así… pero allí estaba.

-No puedo creer que hayas perdido esa poción-

Hermione apagó su varita justo antes de que Pansy Parkinson apareciera dando zancadas por las escaleras seguida por un atemorizado Goyle, a juzgar por su voz estaba bastante enojada.

-No fue mi culpa, yo…-

-¡Cállate!-

Corrección, estaba furiosa.

Lentamente Hermione se deslizó contra el muro. Su espalda contra la fría muralla y el borde de la mesa a su costado. El libro había quedado abierto sobre la mesa casi frente a ella. Solo debía salir de la sala antes de que se les ocurriese prender las luces, llevarse el libro. No era tan difícil…

-No seas tan dura con él, perder esa poción fue casi tan inteligente como buscarla en la oscuridad- Inmediatamente después del agrio comentario la sala se inundó de luz con lo cual Hermione solo pudo murmurar un ahogado "_por supuesto"_ cuando Draco Mafoy hizo su aparición a los pies de la escalera.

La castaña sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. ¿Acaso podía alguien tener peor suerte? Observó casi temblando a los ojos azules recorrer la habitación completa, se encogió un poco cuando pasaron por donde ella estaba, dejando de respirar por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo es?- La voz del joven daba a entender claramente dos cosas, la primera era que lo habían despertado, y la segunda, que eso no lo hacía precisamente feliz.

-pequeña, con forma de gota, tiene un líquido negro adentro- contestó la otra chica algo amedrentada por el enojo de su compañero. Los tres brujos comenzaron a moverse lentamente por la habitación. Levantando cojines y moviendo pergaminos, con lo que a la castaña le pareció _demaciada_ calma.

_Pequeña con líquido negro _repitió Hermione en su mente, buscando con su mirada también, esperando que apareciera pronto, lejos, muy lejos de ella. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar nerviosamente cuando Draco Malfoy se dirigió hacia el lado de la habitación donde ella estaba, y el nerviosismo casi se transforma en histeria cuando _él_ comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, barriendo con su vista las estanterías.

Draco clavó su mirada en los libros de la estantería que estaba al lado de la castaña y se acercó con paso decidido. Se acercó lo suficiente como para levantar su mano y tomar la botella que descansaba junto a los libros más altos. Lo suficiente como para dejar que Hermione sintiera _su_ aroma.

La chica sintió que su corazón se detenía mientras más claramente distinguía el aroma masculino y… ¿dulce? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó su rostro tratando de mantenerse alerta. Pero le resultaba difícil en esa situación. Era una sensación extraña que le hacía sentir como si mariposas revolotearan en la boca de su estómago y etuviera parada al borde de un abismo, todo al mismo tiempo. Ansiedad y peligro juntos era algo que experimentaba en contadas ocasiones, y su causa llevaba nombre y apellido.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Levantó la cabeza con lentitud y ser armó de valor para mirar directamente al rostro del rubio. Con sorpresa vio que él también tenía la vista perdida, inclinada hacia el suelo, como recordando algo. Con su brazo aun levantado su expresión era…

¿Era casi como la que ella misma tenía algunos segundos atrás?

… imposible, Draco Malfoy la odiaba. A ella, a su casa, a sus mejores amigos. Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente al libro mientras un dolor repentino le oprimió el pecho.

-¡La encontraste!-

Pansy Parkinson corrió hacia el librero y se inclinó sobre Malfoy para tomar la botellita, sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando bajó sus manos con la famosa botellita en ellas miró al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿qué es ese olor? ¿Es perfume?-

_-Oh- _Hermione recordó que ella también usaba uno. ¿Eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Malfoy? -_Maldición. Maldición maldición maldición maldición…-_

-¿De qué hablas?-

Tanto la chica de Gryffindor como la de Slytherin lo miraron confundidos.

-¿No lo sientes?-

-¿_No lo siente?-_

El rubio arqueó un ceja y se miró a su alrededor con incredulidad –No- sonrió con arrogancia – ¿alucinando Pansy?- Pero apenas terminó la frase su atención recayó en el libro abierto.

¿Era idea de Hermione o Draco no estaba respirando?

-¿Qué es eso?-

Hermione cerró los ojos con terror cuando Pansy dio un paso adelante con intensión de colocarse frente al libro, posición en la que desgraciadamente también se encontraba la castaña, pero la esperada colisión nunca llegó.

En su lugar sintió el calor de un cuerpo que estaba casi tocándola ahora, encerrándola entre la muralla y la salida. Pero sobre todo, que impedía que Pansy Parkinson la descubriera. El aroma de del rubio era lo único que podía sentir con claridad, y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió con sorpresa que sus rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros, separados prácticamente por la fina tela de la capa de Harry. Sosteniendo su aliento miró a su derecha. Draco tenía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo lo que colocaba _casualmente _su codo contra la muralla, evitando que Goyle, intrigado por la escena, se acercara más. Su mano derecha hojeaba el libro, por lo que su brazo impedía que Pansy diera otro paso más.

Y en el minúsculo espacio entre sus brazos y la muralla estaba Hermione, paralizada de miedo. Tan cerca que era imposible que Draco no la sintiera. Tan exacto que era imposible pensar que Draco no estuviera protegiéndola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido- Preguntó la chica observando algo asustado como el semblante serio del rubio no se despegaba de las páginas del libro.

Hermione también lo miró, ¿Era su idea o acababa de articular la palabra _estúpida_? -¿Sabes qué es eso?- preguntó Draco a su interlocutora sin ocultar su irritación.

Pansy hizo un gesto negativo algo atemorizada por el aire severo que los rodeaba. Si algo habían aprendido los compañeros de Malfoy, era que debían hacerlo enojar lo menos posible.

Draco cerró los ojos en un dramático gesto de hastío –esto- pronunció con lentitud-Es el libro de Salazar slytherin-

-Narra la vida completa de Salazar Slytherin- contestó Pansy en un intento por recobrar la simpatía del rubio- en eso radica su importancia-

-O quizás en lo que no narra- contestó con una sonrisita de despectiva superioridad - ¿Nunca se te ocurrió eso, verdad?

Pansy hizo, confundida, un gesto de negación. Hermione sintió que sus nervios se enervaban cuando comprendió que la última frase iba especialmente dirigida hacia ella. Se mordió el labio para no contestarle nada. De todas formas necesitaba el libro para saber qué _no estaba _allí.

-Mejor me iré a dormir- Respondió la Slytherin. Claramente molesta de que la tratara como una tonta, caminando hacia la escalera. Goyle la siguió.

-De nada por ayudarte-

-¿no subes?-

-No, creo que me quedare a leer un poco. No me gustaría pasar por ignorante- respondió levantando el libro, logrando que la joven se marchara indignada murmurando algo parecido a _maldito _y _presumido._

Ninguno de los dos chicos se movió hasta estar seguros de que estaban completamente solos en la sala. La chica esperando, él hojeando el libro.

Hermione se fue la que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Malfoy…-

Por toda respuesta Draco lanzó el libro al sillón más cercano con rabia contenida y caminó directo a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Hermione caminó directo a él

-¡Malfoy ¿Dime por qué…?¡-

Pero antes de poder terminar el rubio la cogió por el brazo y la lanzó contra la muralla con fuerza, bloqueándola con su cuerpo, apuntando con su varita lo que él suponía, era su cuello.

-Cállate Granger, ¿o quieres que te oigan?-

Hermione respiró con dificultad, sin saber bien si era por su situación, su aroma intoxicante o la ira en las palabras del rubio. Esperó tratando de encontrar en su ahora caótica mente algo coherente que responder.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- logró pronunciar al fin con un hilo de voz.

-Vuelve a poner un pie en esta sala- la ignoró él, susurrando con deliberada lentitud, acercándose más al oído de la joven- y me encargo personalmente de que todo Slytherin se entere ¿entendiste Granger?-

Sin saber muy bien porque, ella levantó su mano hasta el cabello suave de Draco la bajó con suavidad hasta su cuello.

-…Entiendo-

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?

Miró directamente a los ojos del chico, viendo la batalla que se libraba en su interior. Pero inmediatamente él se alejó de ella con un movimiento brusco dejándole el camino libre.

Hermione atravesó la puerta corriendo después de articular un ahogado _gracias _que no estuvo segura si llegó a él. Un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Quizás _esa_ siempre había sido su situación.

Draco cerró los puños con fuerza mientras la puerta se cerraba. Sintiendo el poco calor que le quedaba de ella desvanecerse con exasperante rapidez. Caminó hacia el centro de la sala repitiéndose a si mismo lo imbécil que era. De seguro llegaría a contarle lo sucedido a San Potter y a Weasley.

Pero al llegar a la sala algo llamó su atención.

No había nada en el sillón.

El libro no estaba en el sillón donde él lo había dejado.

-estúpida sangre sucia- Su voz sonaba molesta, pero nada tenía que ver con la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de su boca- me pregunto cómo planeas devolver eso-

Subió a su habitación sintiéndose terriblemente cansado. Pero al menos sabía una cosa a ciencia cierta.

Ni él ni Hermione dirían una palabra sobre esa noche.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Quedé con otra idea en mente sobre ésta pareja que quizás escriba, Dependerá de la recepción de éste fic.<p>

Jamás en mi vida pensé que escribiría un Dramione. Pero aquí esta, un one-shot especialmente dedicado a Warelestrange.

Amiga: Feliz cumpleaños! No sabes cuánto me esforcé con esto. Así que si estimas tu integridad física te gustará. La quiero!

Todo review me hace feliz! me ayudan a mejorar mis futuros fics.

Gracias por leer. Adiós!


End file.
